


11. Caricia

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Obra original - Freeform, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Una tarde de lluvia, una floristería y muchos, muchos recuerdos sobre alguien que se marchó.





	11. Caricia

**Author's Note:**

> Para Susana, cuya vida todavía tiene mucho que ofrecer.

Hoy no es su día. Está a punto de abrir la tienda, la floristería que regenta su familia desde los tiempos de su abuela, y el camión de reparto acaba de llegar. Cuando abre las cajas la invade pura desolación: algunas de las macetas están rotas (a pesar de ser de plástico), otras están completamente separadas de las plantas que deberían contener y varios tallos están quebrados. El repartidor ya se ha ido, así que tendrá que lidiar vía telefónica con el proveedor.

Es un día lluvioso. Por lo general, no tiene nada en contra de los días lluviosos, pero ese en concreto lo único que va a generar es barro y atascos. Además, era un hecho que la gente compraba menos flores en días lluviosos. Es un engorro moverse por la ciudad con macetas o ramos cuando está lloviendo. ¿Cómo agarras el paraguas? ¿Vas a arriesgarte a que te lo aplasten en el metro, que de por sí va abarrotado y que en los días de lluvia se convierte en un campo de batalla? No, en días lluviosos no se compran flores.

Coloca el género en su sitio mientras la lluvia golpea los cristales y cae a plomo en la acera. Parte de su mal humor radica en que ha tenido un sueño recurrente al que ya recibe como un viejo amigo: _él_ se marcha sin avisar y ella lo busca de manera incansable, incesante, poniendo la ciudad patas arriba para encontrar a un fantasma. Al final se refugia en sus flores y su tienda y la vida sigue.

Resopla, un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un gruñido. Lo mejor es que no es un simple sueño: solo revive mientras duerme algo que vivió de verdad. Ocurrió hace un par de años y se siente ofendida como el primer día. _Olvídalo_, dicen unos,_ no merece la pena_. Ya. _Pasa página_, dicen otros, _no volverá_. Ya, ya. Es consciente de todo. Pero como no les ha pasado a ellos… ¡qué van a decir! Ella sabe que intentan animarla, claro que lo sabe. Pero la que siente que perdió el tiempo, que invirtió un esfuerzo que no se vio recompensado, es ella.

Estas historias suelen ocurrir en verano, pero a ella le ocurrió al final del invierno. Conoció a alguien con quien podía ser ella misma. No los unían lazos de ningún tipo; había sido algo fortuito. Entró un día en la floristería acompañado del ruido de las campanillas, como siempre pasaba con el resto de clientes. Él le preguntó sobre qué flores podría llevar a una tumba, una pregunta muy directa, y ella no supo qué responder. «¿Para quién son?», recuerda que preguntó. «Para mi madre», fue la respuesta. «¿Y qué le gustaba?» Él no entendió la pregunta, no entendió que se refería a qué tipo de flores: «Le gustaba ser feliz».

Recuerda que se le quedó mirando medio minuto y que tuvo que luchar para no llorar. El hombre lo había dicho tan directo, con una sonrisa en la cara, que ella no pudo sino buscarle una flor adecuada. «Esta es una alstroemeria», le dijo, poniéndole una en las manos, «y uno de sus significados es la felicidad». Recuerda también que se llevó todas las que tenía en la floristería.

El hombre volvió al día siguiente. «¿Hay alguna que signifique “amistad”?». «Varias. Por ejemplo, los jazmines blancos.» Se los señaló. Él cogió uno y lo pagó. Acto seguido, se lo dio a ella. «Cuando volví a casa mi hermana me dijo que por qué no le había llevado tulipanes, que eran las que le gustaban. Me di cuenta de que me habías preguntado eso.» Ella miró el jazmín, luego a él. «¿Quieres que seamos amigos?» Su respuesta: «alguien que sabe hablar con las plantas no puede ser mala persona».

Entra un valiente en la tienda, empapado de pies a cabeza a pesar de llevar paraguas. Busca un tipo de abono y ella se lo da. Finalizada la transacción, se despide y se marcha. Es un habitual de la tienda y le alegra saber que incluso lloviendo se preocupa de sus plantas. Se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos mientras prepara unos ramos que le habían encargado el día anterior. Uno de ellos es el típico, rosas rojas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron conociéndose, un par de meses que pareció un par de días, él nunca le regaló rosas. Ella pensaba que era porque regalarle flores a una florista era algo raro, pero él negó que ese fuera el motivo. «Las rosas son bonitas, sí,» accedió él una tarde que paseaban por un sendero de montaña, «pero son demasiado típicas. Hay muchísimas flores, ¿por qué conformarse con solo una?» No es que eso resolviera realmente su pregunta, pero a ella le valió. Lo entendió, de hecho.

Otro ramo es de gardenias. Era consciente de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente no buscaba las flores por su significado, sino por su aspecto. Bueno, quizá el noventa y cinco. Y era comprensible. Las flores no _significan _nada, es todo un lenguaje artificial que le han dado los humanos. Pese a todo, es algo interesante. Las personas tienen tantas ganas de comunicarse que no les vale solo con el lenguaje, sino que tienen que crear música, que pintar, que bailar… y, encima, dar significado a algo cuyo magno propósito es _existir_. Rebuscado, pero digno de, al menos, reconocimiento.

Se acuerda de algo que hablaron unos días antes de que él desapareciera. «¿Cuál es la flor de la tristeza?» Estaban mirando al mar, de noche. Era primavera y el viento era frío. «Hay varias. El pensamiento negro, por ejemplo.» Él dio una patada a un guijarro, que llegó a la orilla con un «plof». «¿Y por qué negro?» Ella se encogió de hombros. El negro, la ausencia de color, generaba ese tipo de pensamientos. Probablemente existía alguna lógica detrás, pero tampoco tenía por qué buscarla. El rio. Poco después se despidieron. Fue el último día que se vieron, pero no el último que hablaron. Recuerda la última llamada telefónica que tuvieron. «¿Alguna vez has querido irte?» Sí, claro, ¿quién no? «Espero que nunca lo hagas.»

Eso fue lo último que dijo. _Espero que nunca lo hagas_. ¿Y qué hizo él?

Correcto.

Desapareció sin decir ni mu. Ni pío. Nada. No respondió a sus mensajes ni a sus llamadas. No conocía a nadie de su entorno, así que no pudo preguntar. Tal como vino, se fue. Solo conocía su nombre y dónde vivía. Poco más. La primavera se tornó en verano y el asfixiante calor se llevó con él sus ganas de pelear, de saber qué pasó.

De eso hace dos años.

Desde entonces no ha vuelto a abrirse a nadie. Están sus amigos de siempre, claro, pero incluso a ellos los ve cada vez menos. ¿Y si deciden marcharse también?

A veces se siente tonta, porque en realidad trató con el un par de meses. No es tanto tiempo, ¿no?

No es tanto tiempo…

El tercer ramo que tiene que preparar es raro. Es una mezcla de flores que no había visto jamás. Una flor de loto, un lirio, una nomeolvides, un ramillete de romero… Se encoge de hombros. No corresponde a ella juzgar esa elección.

El día avanza y la lluvia no cesa. Vienen a por el primer encargo, el de las rosas. Un hombre mayor, quiere regalárselo a su esposa. Sí, algo típico.

Algunos valientes se adentran en la tienda. Llega la persona que encargó el segundo ramo, una mujer. No da los motivos tras su compra. Obvio, no tiene por qué. Con una sonrisa se marcha.

Los días son ya largos. Están en plena primavera. Se alargarán más y más, durante el verano. Se apoya en el mostrador y mira hacia fuera. El sol sigue oculto entre las nubes y la lluvia arrecia. Volver a casa va a ser un coñazo.

Suenan las campanillas de la puerta. Saluda sin mirar al posible cliente, la mirada perdida en la ciudad de fuera del cristal. La persona se acerca al mostrador, sin hablar. Ella gira la mirada.

Abre mucho los ojos cuando lo reconoce y se lleva una mano a la boca. ¿Lo ha invocado de tanto pensar en él?

—Tú…

Allí está, cambiado, pero el mismo. Sonríe con nerviosismo y se lleva una mano a la nariz, rascándose. Ella recuerda el gesto.

—Hola. Creo que ese ramo es el mío.

Tiene que aguantarse con todas sus ganas para no lanzarle el ramo a la cabeza. ¿Qué manera de saludar era esa?

—Tómalo —lo estampa contra el mostrador. Es posible que esté un _poco_ enfadada.

Él lo paga y, acto seguido, se lo ofrece.

—Es para ti.

Al principio no lo coge. No entiende cuál es su juego. Lo mira, los labios apretados por la furia. Él hace un gesto y mueve el ramo. _Cógelo_, quiere decir. Lo toma de sus manos (está temblando) y vuelve a mirar el ramo. Lo ha compuesto ella misma y lo conoce a la perfección, pero ahora es distinto. Ahora entiende el significado detrás de todas esas flores.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitaba marcharme. Pero ya he vuelto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería volver a verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque t-te… te…

Se traba. Está azorado y se sonroja. Chasquea la lengua. Es el mismo, pero es distinto. Y aunque ha cambiado, es él. Ella sabe que le falta algo.

Cuando él da la vuelta al mostrador y se pone a su lado, se da cuenta.

Le falta la _tristeza_.

—Porque te quiero.

Ella hace una mueca y ya no puede más. Le pega con el ramo en el torso y los labios de él se tuercen.

—No confiaste en mí.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No confiaba en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí.

Levanta una mano. Estira los dedos hacia ella y le pone la mano en la mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos, volcando toda su alma en esa **caricia**.

—¿Esperas que te perdone?

Él asiente. Puede que ella crea que lo sabía casi todo sobre él, pero él también lo sabe casi todo sobre ella.

—¿Habrías aceptado el ramo si no? Quizá no ahora, ni mañana, ni en una semana… Pero yo sé que sí.

La furia se va. Todas las horas que ha pasado pensando en él, en qué le pasó, a veces optando por la peor opción, otras mostrando falsa indiferencia. La furia se va, y ella sabe que al final llegará la alegría.

—Eres imbécil.

Él ríe. Ahora que lo piensa, nunca antes había reído así. Puede que fuera verdad. Que tenía que irse. Le duele que no se lo contase, pero lo que más le había dolido era no verlo, _no saber_.

—Sabes que sí —busca con la mirada algo. Lo encuentra y va hacia ello. Lo trae y se lo da a ella.

Es un jazmín blanco. «_¿Quieres ser mi amiga?_»

Deja el ramo en el mostrador y abre los brazos. Él la corresponde y así se quedan durante un rato, con la lluvia murmurando en la calle.

Ese verano no será tan asfixiante como el de hace dos años.

**Author's Note:**

> Alstroemeria: felicidad  
Jazmín blanco: amistad  
Rosa roja: amor intenso, pasión, amor para toda la vida  
Gardenia: amor secreto  
Flor de loto: misterio, verdad, amor lejano  
Lirio: saludo  
Nomeolvides: recuerdo, fidelidad  
Romero: persistencia, lealtad
> 
> Ya sabéis que estas cosas pueden variar de una fuente a otra, así que no os lo toméis demasiado en serio.


End file.
